


London Sunset

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: James loved peaceful evenings like this, even if Q didn't feel the greatest, because it was them together.





	London Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post-Skyfall  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

James grabbed the two beers from the fridge and snapped the lids off using the edge of the counter that Q had put in right by the refrigerator since James and especially Alec were never ones to look and find the bottle opener even if it was hanging on the fridge in front of their face by way of magnet. Q had just installed strong as hell metal there at the corner so it would withstand the pressure from strong hands jerking bottles down it. James looked around the flat for Q, but he wasn't anywhere in sight, which was not that odd at all. Q had left MI6 two hours before James. James had never got a response from Q about why and none of his techs was giving it up either. James drained the first beer before sipping at the second as he wandered from room to room inside of the flat, looking for his errant lover. He stopped in the bedroom to look at what was going on. The bed was rumpled when he knew that it hadn't been that morning as he had made it. Q never made it, he saw no reason, but James had never been able to get rid of that training from the Navy. He could pass while he was on missions, but that was it.

The bed looked like a toddler had been jumping in it, or a boffin who just couldn't find a position that was comfortable before giving up. James knew then right where Q was. He drained the second beer, barely tasting it before he walked out onto the balcony that was attached to the bedroom. They were on the top floor flat, and that meant they had access to the roof. James walked to the corner of the balcony to grab the ladder that would let him head up. He heard the coughing when he was halfway up the ladder. James wondered what had happened that would have triggered Q's asthma. While most of the techs in Q-Branch didn't like the change when Q had taken over as Quartermaster, most had stopped wearing strong perfumes and scents. Anything set him off if it was floral. Most of the men moved to the spicy scented aftershaves as nothing had bothered Q in that line. James had changed his own cologne after Q had an issue with his other when he was too close to Q for too long. It didn't hurt James at all to do this as he wanted Q healthy more than he wanted to wear what he had worn for years.

James saw that Q was bundled on the large lounge chair that James still had no clue how it had made it's way up to the roof. He was wrapped in a blanket, and even from a distance, James could smell the menthol that Q used to help him breathe when he was having light issues breathing. His inhalers were beside him on the stand that lived beside the lounger. The lounger was big enough for three. It was good enough to have sex on, James knew because they did have sex on it regularly. It was James' favourite spot mainly because Q loved to ride him in it then they cuddled under a deep purple sheet after. James walked around the edge of the lounger so that Q could see him and not freak out.

"Saw you come in," Q said, his voice sounding like he had swallowed gravel. That meant he had an adverse reaction to something.

"How?" James knew that telling Q that he needed to go inside was going to be met with force and that would just upset Q more and make him cough and not be able to breathe. So James figured that as long as he was out here, Q was safe. He looked over at where Q was facing and saw that it was nearly time.

"Tablet with the camera feed on it. I didn't want to freak out if I heard you."

"What happened?" James asked as he sat down at the foot of the lounger to take his shoes off. He ditched his suit coat and then tie onto the chair that was closest to the lounger. It was all made of sturdy metal, and the soft bits were taken off and stored between uses. So far, the only thing that Q had dragged out was the thick padding for the lounger. Everything else was naked metal skeletons that looked like they should be something to sit on.

"New HR staff member tried to show that she was made of solid gold but is now probably going to be fired. Mallory's pissed and Tanner nearly punched her."

"Are you okay to talk?"

"Yes, now I'm just dealing with a sore throat and aching lungs, but talking is fine. Doesn't make me hurt worse."

James scooted up the lounger to settle on his side so that Q could tuck into the shelter of his body. James didn't get under the blanket yet. Q would let him know when he was ready for that.

"Start at the beginning. You were in meetings all day about the new way to do things given that the merger with MI5 did not happen."

"Yes, and the lady who is supposed to be the new head of personnel came from MI5. She was in the second in command position and wanted the better benefits that we have. She's been in personal meetings with staff in the two weeks she's been here. Getting things ship-shape according to her email. So today was the first meeting with all of the department heads in one place since she felt that she had her people under control. Mallory wasn't pushing anything at all because he wants staff happy and he knows about taking over after someone else who does things differently. At least M kept things ship-shape and all of that jazz whereas the guy before Margo, is that her name?"

"Yes," James said. He heard horror stories of her from the few HR members that talked to him. She did run a tight ship, but James wasn't sure that it wasn't a bad thing.

"So I was late to the meeting, which Mallory knew because we were having trouble remote hacking the computer that 009 needed to gain access to be able to leave the facility she was in. I messaged Tanner about it, and R was keeping him up to date as well since I was needed for the hacking. So Mallory went on with the meeting and Tanner took notes on things I needed to know. I knocked before I entered, and Mallory called me in. Before Mallory could tell the heads why I was late, Margo stood up and asked if I was late to everything and if I continued to be late, she was going to make sure that I was docked in some way, shape, or form. Then she demanded to know my name so that she could get it started. Mind you that it was a meeting of department heads, which meant that she was equal to me. Mallory told her to sit down and shut her mouth. She looked shocked at that. Mallory explained that I had been saving the life of a Double-Oh and that since I was the best and quickest hacker that was on MI6's payroll, he made the decision that I could be late to the meeting by how much ever time that I needed given what I was doing. Margo did not like that tried to talk over me every single time when it was my department's time to discuss things that I needed to make it run well."

"Not good. Mallory hates when people talk over him and anyone else unless he's the one doing it and it's never to his employees."

"Too right." Q plucked at James' shirt, and James took that to mean it was time for him to get under the blanket. He looked over at the sky as he did. The sun was nearly there. There was just a sliver that was below the horizon. Q wouldn't go inside until the sun was fully set and there was nothing left to see at all. James knew that well, so he wouldn't try and fight it. Q sighed as soon as James was under the blanket with him. His eyes were getting heavy; it looked like.

"And what happened?" James asked.

"I started to cough. The air con kicked on for the room, and the scent of whatever she was wearing was getting to be too much for me. Mallory looked around the room, and everyone raised there hands in the 'not me' position and then it was just Margo." Q turned his head a little more into James and inhaled the scent of him before he went nearly boneless. "Mallory asked Tanner if he had sent out the reminder email about meetings yesterday and what not to do. Tanner said, yes. So Mallory asked her why she had worn a strong scent when she had been told not to. Margo said that she wasn't going to stop wearing the perfume she had been wearing since her husband first bought it for her. That it was meant to be worn and her husband made enough so that she could wear it daily for the rest of her life and she was going to."

"Oh, dear," James said.

"Yes, that's what Tanner said before I started to cough and couldn't inhale. Tanner helped me with my rescue inhaler and then flushing it out of my throat to not get thrush, and he kicked the air con off. The rest of the department heads opened the windows to hope that it helped. It did, but then she was across the room. I didn't hear what was said, but Tanner told me that Mallory threatened to have her bodily removed from the room. Tanner put me behind him and told her that if she took another step forward, he was going to have her charged with attempted manslaughter. Security came into the room, and one of them escorted me down to medical, so I could get checked out. Tanner kept me apprised and she did have to be thrown from the building while she ranted that I just didn't like her and was making it up."

"Is that why we are all taking a round of classes being held by medical about things not to trifle with?" James had seen the email and disregarded it. He would go and would be bored. Last time he had known more than the person giving it as it had to do with what happened when the body ingested things it wasn't supposed to after one of the other Double-Ohs had given someone something they were allergic to. James had rallied the rest of them to find out who had done it and left him bloody. There would be no chance of recourse from him like that this time. Mallory would have her gone because the Double-Ohs were the least of the worry about what was going to happen to that woman. James wouldn't cross the techs that worked for Q for anything. It was something that just wasn't done, and they had to be pissed. It also explained why none of them told James. He probably would have hunted her down and killed her for sport.

"Yes. Mallory is not happy. She had nothing like this on her record." Q's last few words were soft, and James waited to see if he was going to say anything else.

There were no more words from Q, so James just looked at the sky as it started to fill with the colours of the sun reflecting off of things. It was a grand show that Q would be upset about missing, but the medication for his asthma made him tired, so James didn't want to wake him up just yet. He would let him get about an hour in before waking him to shuffle him off to the flat where he would talk him into cuddling on the couch while they watched something on the telly that wouldn't keep Q awake. James knew how to take care of this now. It used to scare him. Hearing Q nearly stopping breathing before he could get the inhaler up.

Q cuddled closer in his sleep as the sun dipped the rest of the way below the horizon. There were just the effects of it left now. James looked down at Q as his face turned to where he was trying to get the last rays and their warmth. Q was a lot like a cat, and it made James love him more and more. It was why when they had moved in together, the couch was put where it got the morning sun if there was any because, on weekends, Q would settle there and read after waking up. James liked to watch him from the island that separated the living room and the kitchen, sitting there with the morning paper and a cup of strong coffee that Q made for him even though he never drank it. Q was always up with the sun, used to his work schedule. It was terrific and domestic in a way that James never thought that he would want to try again after Vesper. James wouldn't trade anything in the world for what he had now. No matter the pain that had got him there, he would take it. He had heard a song that talked about the broken road that led them to where they were and giving that up for anything because it led them to the person they needed in the world. That was James and Q was the end of his broken road.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
